Kei and Hikari, sitting in a tree
by FamilyFire05
Summary: Hikari hit her head, so she forgot she liked Kei! *Gasp*! Thanks for reading, rated T for slight references, it isn't really that impure, I'm not sure if it all that good though. Please R&R!
1. Hikari's Side

Since Hikari and Takishima had their special moment, She hit her head on a wall and the past 5 days never happened, in her mind. That means no 3 Takishima, so he was beside himself. Anyway, They remember what happened, but she doesn't.

SO SAD! Will write what happened soon!

but first, sign meanings! —= large time apart, usually new day. — = less time away.

_ means different POV. **Bold** means I'm talking to you, out of the story.

means flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Special A; if I did I would bring it back!

—

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"

It was 20 days before school ended, and Hikari was beside herself. No more school meant no more twins, no more Ryuu, no more of her best friend, Akira, and of Tamadi, and fewer chances to beat Takishima at anything. Fewer chances to beat her goal.

"It's alright, Hikari. It's only three months of not seeing each other on a day-to-day basis." Akira said.

"Three months without Akira's cooking? How will I ever survive?!" Tamadi cried.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, and hit him with a broomstick.

"Don't worry, Tamadi," Takishima said. "We could all use a break from Akira. But Hikari, I'll never leave YOU'RE side…" He smiled slightly, sending a shiver down everyones back except Hikari, who seemed elated.

"Really? Yes! That means I can compete with you, nonstop!" said Hikari.

"No way! He's a monster, Hikari! Stay AWAY from him!" Akira exclaimed.

"Relax. I trust all of you, you'd do nothing to hurt me, right?" everybody nodded. "Good. Nothing to be afraid of, Akira. Don't worry."

"I'll believe that when I see it…" She mumbled. A long silence fell upon the greenhouse before Takishima finally spoke up.

"You know, I'm getting tired of Akira not trusting me with Hikari. I wonder why she doesn't…" Tamadi said.

"Because you're a MONSTER! You'd hurt my poor Hikari. Or worse…" The hair on the back of Akira's neck stood up.

"You mean something like this?" in one swift motion Takishima swung his right arm around her back and pulled her in near to his body, their faces so close they were almost touching noses.

"AAAAAHH! NO! MY POOR HIKARI!" Akira ran over and started punching Takishima as hard as she could, but with no effect. Hikari was still as an opossum playing dead. Being this close to him in an instant was a bit much for her to take in.

"Or like this?" Takishima took his left hand and placed it near her hip. Then Hikari finally realized what was going on, and blushed slightly. "You look so cute when you blush, Miss Rank-Two..." he whispered in her ear, making blood come to her cheeks even more.

"YOU BAD MAN! YOU BAD, BAD MAN!" Akira was shouting; instead of pushing away from him, Hikari moved her mouth over to his ear. Takishama's breath caught, and everyone in Special A watching fell silent, including Akira (But she didn't stop punching him XD).

"Takishima…" She said in her innocent voice.

"Yes?" He managed to choke out.

"…Don't call me Miss Rank-Two."

He wan't sure if he should laugh or pout. He chose to laugh.

"Alright." He let her go, and as soon as Takishima did he whirled around and grabbed both of Akira's fists. "You know, I'm going to have a few back bruises after this… " He released Akira. "But it's a small price to pay for being able to hold Hikari." With that he walked out of the green house, smirking. There was a few moments of silence before Ryuu spoke up.

"That's Kei for you. Always getting on Arika's nerves." he said.

"Yep!" Tamadi exclaimed, nodding nervously. "Hey, maybe Akira will channel her anger into her food!" He licked his lips.

"SHUT UP!" Akira punched him to the other side of the room. "That MONSTER almost killed Hikari! I'm surprised she's still fine, right, Hikari? Hikari?" Akira looked over her shoulder to find Hikari, motionless, staring at the door Takishima walked out of, her cheeks as white as a red rose.

—

Twelve minutes till school ended, and Hikari had still not beaten Takishima at any competition.

"Tomorrow there will only be nineteen days before school ends, one less day to see all of you!" Hikari wailed.

"One less day to eat Akira's cooking," Tamadi whimpered.

"SHUT-" Akira started, about to punch him, but after seeing how sad and sincere he looked she blushed and cleared her throat. "Shut up." everyone, including Tamadi, was surprised at this.

"What do you know, Akira doesn't have a heart of steel after all," Takishima remarked.

"But you do, and you're blood is made of liquid lead, you MONSTER!" Akira yelled.

"Ah, that reminds me," he said. "...Hikari, can I walk you home?"

"You can, but will you?" a smile swept across her face. "Man, that never gets old." Takishima sighed.

"Alright, alright. _May_ I walk you home, Miss Rank-Two?" Takishima asked.

"Only if you can catch her!" Tadashi yelled.

"Wha- wait, that wasn't what I was going to..." Hikaru trailed off, seeing a shadow form on his face.

"Challenge accepted." An evil grin formed on his lips. Hikari's hair stood up and began stepping backwards before turning on her heels and sprinting away from him.

"Don't call me Miss Rank Two!" She yelled to Takishima.

They started running around in decagons, and squares, and triangles. Meanwhile, Akira was cracking her knuckles and looking directly at Tadashi.

 _"What'll I do?"_ Hikari thought. _"He's gaining on me by the second, and my legs can't take this much longer. I can change direction, but then He'd catch me no matter where I go. I could_ try _to go faster, but will i be able to? Probably not. Or maybe… Yeah, what the heck. I'll give up. I didn't really care if he walked me home, anyway."_ She abruptly stopped, catching Takishima off guard. It would've surprised Tamadi, too, but he had bigger things to think about.

"So I can walk you home because I won the challenge…" Takishima growled. "Perfect…Miss Rank-Two." Akira would have responded to that, but she had something else to do at the time (Tadashi, pain, if you know what I mean).

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyway, I let you win." Hikaru stated. "I was tired of running." He knew that there was more to it then that.

"Well, it's time to go, and I won, Miss Rank Two. Permission to pick you up like a princess?"

"P-permission denied." Was all she said. As he took her hand Hikari winced, but said nothing. With that, they left the greenhouse. There was a small silence

"Ryuu, shouldn't we go?" Megumi wrote on her pad.

"Good idea, Megumi." Ryuu said. The parrot he was feeding flew off. "Hey, Akira, You want to leave? It's time to go."

Akira turned toward Ryuu."Nah, thanks. I have some business to take care of…" she stated evilly. She turned around. "Now where were w-" She looked up to where Tamadi was before, but all there was was a silhouette of where he was standing 30 seconds ago. "EH?!"

"Sorry, Akira," Tamadi smiled gratefully. "But I thing I'd rather go home now. See you tomorrow!"

"RRGH! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Akira waved her fist at Tamadi as he, Ryuu, and the twins left the greenhouse. She sighed. Another long day, and it still wasn't done.

—

How do you like it? Should I continue? Let me know!

FamilyFire05


	2. Kei's Girlfriend

Hey guys! Second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SA!

—

"Are you happy now? You're walking me home. Why do you want to, anyway?" Hikaru asked quickly, blushing slightly.

"Yes. I know. Because." He replied, just as fast. They were a block away from her house, a block away from Takishima giving up Hikari's hand. Her small, perfect hand. He never wanted to let it go. Her go.

"T-T-Takishima? I can breath…" His left arm was no longer holding Hikari's hand but was around her, pulling her in tightly. His right arm was stroking her head, which had not other place to go but into his shirt.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry…" Takishima released her, surprised at what he had done. _"That's the last time I think to myself with her around…"_ He thought.

 _"_ What was that all about?!" Hikari asked forcefully, pointing an accusing finger at him. Her cheeks were as red as a sunset.

"Just seeing if you would scream or kick," he lied.

"Oh... Alright. Just don't do that again, OK?" She smiled.

"Of course, Hikari. It's just a one time thing." At least, he hoped so. They walked on in silence until they reached Hikari's house.

"Here we are," he said expressionlessly. The off-white house with a brown door seemed as happy as ever to him now. Takishima knocked on the door. It was a little while before someone answered it.

"Ah! Kei! What brings you here?" A man with black hair and a blue shirt on said.

"Just walking your daughter home, Jiro-san." He stated.

"Yes, Dad." Hikari reassured him.

"Hikari…" Her father warned. "If i find out anything's happening between you both without telling me, your mother and I will be very upset. Don't make us upset…" Takishama's cheeks colored slightly. "Don't start anything, alright, Takishima?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Now, do you want to come sit down and have a cup of tea?" Hikari's father asked. Hiker's cheeks when from red to white, and back again.

"No, thank you, Sir. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Takishima replied, and quietly left.

"Dad…?" Hikari asked cautiously. "Why would I do anything with Takishima?" Jiro opened the door a bit more, and Hikari sidestepped in, looking carefully at her father at her father. Jiro sighed. How thick was her skull?

—

"Takishima Kei, are you sure you do not want to be driven to school today?" One of the maids in his house asked. She was standing by the door, preventing him from passing.

"Miss Hori Amaya, I will be perfectly fine walking," He said with some annoyance. He wasn't a prince, and he'd like to stop being treated like one, dammit. Why couldn't Hori see that?!

"Alright… But, be safe, Mr. Takishima Kei!" She exclaimed, worry in her voice.

"I. Will. Be. Fine." He said, with a dark aurora around him. "Please. Let. Me. Pass."

"Y-Yes, Sir." Hori opened the door, frightened. He walked through without saying another word. Eighteen days were still left in school besides this one, he might as well get the most out of them. After all, once those days ended, goodbye Hikari. Goodbye, love of his life. He could see it now. Hikari waving so long.

"It's only 92 days! I can survive!" She'd encourage herself.

"I couldn't without you…" He would mutter under his breath.

"Hmm?" Hikari would ask. "What was that, Takishima?"

"Nothing." He'd say quickly. " _Nothing without you,"_ He'd think. What a day that would be. He was dreading it and looking forward to it at the same time. Her voice, her smile, her-

"Excuse me? Excuse me, Takishima Kei?" A voice said. "I need to speak with you.

He stopped daydreaming and looked around. he was 3 minutes from being inside the school. Then he looked down. About half of a head below him was a girl's head, looking up at him with soft, turquoise eyes. Her hair was blond, and partially wavy, as well as being down her back three quarters of a way. "It's about you and Hanzono Hikari." She was wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans, as well as a few golden bracelets on her wrist.

A scary aura formed around Takishima. "Stay out of it," he ordered. He began walking away from her.

She was unfazed. "I have a plan to make her realize she loves you." That made him stop dead in his tracks and turn around. Something that could help a thickskulled girl like Hikari? Totally undoable. But maybe…

"I'm listening."

"Good. My name is Aki Noa. I am the daughter of Aki Shou, one of your fathers business partners. Now, about the plan…" She whispered it in his ear, taking her time. "What do you think?" She asked.

"It'll never work, but it's the only thing that would. Let's give it a try." Takishima would never usually be this kind to a stranger or follow along with something like this, but it's worth a shot, right? Besides, he must be nice to her, otherwise things could go badly in his father's business.

They walked into the greenhouse holding hands.

—

"Hi, Takishima! Why are you so late?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing, just bringing my new girlfriend over to say 'hello' was harder than I thought." He replied.

"Did I really take that long to put on my makeup? Sorry, baby." Aki said, embarrassed.

"EH?! GIRLFRIEND?!" The entire S. A. asked. Except for Hikari, of course.

"Kei… I thought you…" Jun started.

"You thought I what?" Takishima said in such a soft and scary voice that Jun scooted over next to Ryuu and hung on to Ryuu's arm with his trembling hand.

"Cool!" Hikari exclaimed, totally ignoring what Takishima just did. "What's you're name?"

"Aki Noa, and yours?" Hikari looked crestfallen.

"Takishima… You haven't told her about me?" She asked sadly.

"Oh! Are you Hanonzo Hikari? Miss Rank Two?"

"Well, that's what he calls me," Hikari said glumly.

"So… Would you like some tea, Miss Aki?" Akira asked.

"That would be lovely, thanks. You're name?"

"Toudou Akira, at your service."

"Thanks, Akira. Oh, don't. Earl Grey imported all the way from England? You are to kind." Aki exclaimed. Akira was impressed. This girl knew her tea well. Noa sweetly sipped her tea and dabbed her mouth on a napkin when she was done. She then abruptly stood up and turned towards Hikari.

"Miss Hikari? I must speak with you. There is something that troubles me." Aki said.

"Alright. I hope I can fix it…" Hikari stated with worry in her voice. She followed Aki outside.

"Hikari…" Aki began. "I just don't think you are a good enough opponent for Takishima. I think he just goes easy on you to keep you entertained."

"W-why would you say that?! Of course I'm good enough for him!" Hikari yelled.

"Well, look at you." She said in a calm voice. "You just don't look… Like you could beat him."

"Is that a challenge?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, it is. We'll fight right here and now." Aki said.

"Alright… You're move first." Hikari said with an outburst of anger. Almost immediately after, Aki threw a punch. Hikari caught her hand easily. How dare the girl say she isn't good enough for Kei.

"Is that all you've got?" Hikari growled. A dark aura formed around her. She aimed for Aki's shoulder, but missed as Aki pivoted, which sent Hikari straight towards the greenhouse wall. But, Aki then pulled her left fist into her side, and since Hikari was holding on to it, she flew toward Aki, but not without jumping to her as well. Their fists met, but Hikari kicked her on her kneecap, and Aki fell down.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Hikari said. "So, are we done fighting?"

"Not in the least." Aki swiveled her leg, causing Hikari to fall down. There was a long fight after that, but it was a cloud of dust and I'm horrible at writing fight scenes XD.

In the end, Hikari was laying on the ground, while Aki was standing up.

"Do you want to go inside now, Aki?" Hikari asked.

"Sure. After all, even if you can beat me, you cannot beat Kei." Aki stated.

"That isn't true!"

"Is too."

"Is not!" Hikari made a fist. How dare she say these things? Aki couldn't even beat her, so she had no right to judge Hikari. Just thought brought tears to the black-haired girl's chestnut eyes.

"How long have you been trying? Ten, thirteen years? You've never beaten him once. Just give up." With that Aki walked into the greenhouse. Her, not able to beat him? Bull crap. Hikari'll find a way, somehow. She wiped the tears from her eyes, ready to go into the greenhouse again.

—

Hikari was glad she wasn't getting as much attention from Takishima. But, she kind of missed it, too. " _That damn Noa,_ " She thought. _"I'll beat her a million times, and I'll beat him, too. I'll beat him a million times!"_ Hikari was so angry, the could have punched the wall. A showdown swept across her face.

"Hikari?" Takishima asked. "You seem to be feeling not so good. Is everything alright?"

"I'LL BEAT YOU A MILLION TIMES! A BILLION TIMES! ONE HUNDRED BILLION TIMES BEFORE SCHOOL IS OVER!" Was her reply. Smoke was nearly coming out of her ears. "I'll beat you, I'll beat you, I'll beat you! I have eighteen days left! Let's do this!" She pumped her fist in the air, a fake smile on her face.

"Alright, alright. Miss Rank Two." He said, smirking. Her act immediately crumpled and she turned away from him. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Takishima…"

"Yes?" He went over to touch her shoulder, but it didn't work out so well. Before he could do that, she punched his chin with her right hand.

"DON'T _CALL_ ME THAT!" She turned around, and he could see the tears streaming down her face. She spun around and ran out the greenhouse door.

"Hikari…" Was all he could say. Everyone was stunned. Silently Ryuu stood up.

"Megumi, Jun, stay right here. I don't want to see you _NOT_ here when I get back."

"Where are you going?" They both asked at the same time.

"Stay. Right. Here." Was all they got as a reply. With that, he ran out of the greenhouse.

"Yes, Ryuu." They said. Jun sighed. This was way more complicated then it had to be.

"When will he be back?" Megumi wrote on her toy pad.

"No one knows…" Jun said before closing his eyes.

—

Please R&R! Thanks so much, guys! FamilyFire, signing out!


	3. Fool

Hey guys! Hope you like the next chapter ;)

"Hikari? Hikaaaaariiiiii? Hikari, where are you?" Ryuu called. He had been at this for about ten minutes, and was still having no luck in finding her. It was pouring, and his clothes were already soaked. Way to make things a lot harder. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he saw a rustle in the bushes.

"Hikari?"

"R-Ryuu? Is that you?" Hikari asked. Her hair and face was wet, not to mention her clothes and arms and legs and neck and — Well, you get the point. She was drenched.

"Yes, it's me, Ryuu," he replied.

"Ryuu, where are the twins? Why are you here? How am I going to be able to face Takishima ever again?" She asked quickly.

"At the greenhouse. I came searching for you. I have a plan." He replied choppily.

"You're sometimes just like him." Hikari smiled sadly. "You're really smart, you know. And you do anything you put you're mind to."

"Thanks. But now, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"…Well, why did you cry when you left the room?" That startled Hikari. She didn't know, herself. The way she growled at Noa, the way she almost wanted Takishima's attention, the way, the way Noa looked at him so longingly made her heart rise do her throat and at the same time made it sink to the depths of the sea, she just didn't know why. Why didn't she know about her own self? It's scary in a way, like someone else is controlling her. Like she challenged herself, but they both knew that her other self would win, no matter what. Hikari didn't like that, not at all. Not at all…

"Not… Not at… at all!" Hikari said between sobs. Ryuu was there, holding her waist with his right hand and stroked her hair with his left hand. Exactly the opposite of the way Takishima held her. She was acting strange, different.

"Shhh… Don't cry. Don't cry." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I have a plan to show you this Noa thing is all a trick. But you'll have to stop crying first.

"It…It's a trick? Why would Takishima do this?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever the reason is it has to do with you. But we can make this backfire in his face. Do you want to hear it?" Hikari nodded.

"Alright. Now, we know that it's about you because Aki spoke to you about you, right?" Hikari nodded again. "Alright. So, to make this backfire, we need a mirror image of him and Noa. So that means a girlfriend and boyfriend. This is focused on you, so you will be the girlfriend. As for the boyfriend… Well, I don't know."

"W-what about you, Ryuu? Could you do it?" Hikari pleaded. "Tadashi is taken, Jun loves Sakura, everyone knows that. No one would believe Yahiro, and Aoi is just… No. Oh, and Takishima is out of the question. That leaves you. Besides, you thought of it."

"…Alright. Yeah, OK. I'll do it. Let's practice now." Ryuu said. He kissed her tears away, and finally kissed her neck. "Was that good?"

"Great." To tell the truth, Hikari had no idea. "Just one condition, though. Please, don't kiss me on the lips unless we are in a situation where it cannot be avoided. Say, either Noa or Takishima asks. Okay?"

"Alright. I accept." Ryuu said. "You're a good actor, right? If not, just let me do most of the talking."

"Yeah! We'll show him!" HIkari pumped her fist in the air. Challenge accepted.

—

The next day was the eighteenth to last day of school. If Hikari found any diamonds in _this_ ruff, it would be now. Or gold. Well, she found what everybody thought was real, but it was only fool's gold. Takishima would want that gold away from her as soon as possible, no matter what, and Ryuu knew it.

"I put the tiniest video camera in the world on my shoulder," He said. "It is attached to your phone. Once I stop recording, you will receive a notification on your smart phone. He might do something you cannot see, which is why I am using this."

"Oh. ok!" Hikari smiled at him. "C'mon, Jun, Megumi!"

—

"Hi, guys!" Hikari walked in to the greenhouse holding Ryuu's hand with Jun and Megumi following behind. Ryuu explained that this would only come to pass, and once the excitement wears down he could be just like a mother in school as well, not just home. He couldn't explain about the fool's gold, of course, they needed to act just like they would if he _actually_ got a girlfriend.

"Hey, Hikari, what's up?" Tamadi said. However he was the only one. Noa was looking at Takishima nervously, and Akira and Mr. Perfect were looking at HIkari's hand with enough dark aura to fill Japan. Or Mexico. Or China.

"Hikari… You've got a new boyfriend?" Akira said in a higher tone than was thought possible. HIkari was unmoved.

"Yep! When I left the greenhouse yesterday, Ryuu followed me. He's just the sweetest thing!" Jun and Megumi joined the aura making. Did they have enough to fill all Asia? Correct. They did.

"She looked so alone, and I'd never seen her look so sad, I just thought it was time to tell her my feelings." Ryuu smiled happily. "Little did I know they'd be returned." Takishima was becoming a black monster. Maybe Akira was right, he did have lead through his veins. When Ryuu kissed HIkari on the cheek, Takishima became so aggravated he touched one of the chairs with a finger and it burst into smithereens.

"What's wrong, Takishima?" Hikari asked. "Are you alright?" she looked up with innocent eyes at him? "Takishima Kei?" HIs breath caught. Did she know this was a hoax? Probably not. But, she didn't look like she wasn't told to say that. Who is doing this? He needed to know who was messing with him.

"Hikari? Why did you call me that?" Takishima said as expressionlessly as he could.

"Well, the last time I said that you were happy, and you always want me to say it, so I thought I would." She replied. HIkari tilted her head to the side and smiled. She had been taking improvisation for a few weeks, and she improved significantly. Takishima began to feel nervous. Could he keep his act up?

"You're too kind, Hikari," Ryuu said. "Always trying to brighten everybody's day."

"Prudence, prudence," Noa whispered in Takishima's ear. Almost immediately after, Ryuu grabbed on to HIkari's waist with his right hand and hissed her on the cheek.

The aura Takishima was giving off would scare the bravest man, the evilest villain, anyone who was (or wasn't,) in their right mind. Hikari might not be in her right mind. Yes, even Aki Noa was backing away from him. Ryuu, in his heart of hearts fainted. But, he was able to (with all of his self control,) make it seem like he was calm.

"Ryuu… Can I talk to you?" Takishima asked, coldly, firmly, softly, angrily.

"Sure…" Ryuu shivered. "There is a soundproof room over there… It was just installed… For some reason."

"That'll do." Takishima quickly walked over to the room with Ryuu running at like a stray puppy after it's master.

"Will Ryuu be alright? Takishima didn't look too happy. I don't want my babe to get hurt…" HIkari began biting her lip. She hoped she was a good enough actor to fool Jun, Megumi, and Akira.

—

When Ryuu came out of the soundproof room, everyone wanted to hear about it. No, Takishima did not come out of the room.

"What did he do?"

"What did he say?"

"Are you alright?"

"Do you need some tea?" Several questions were asked, but Ryuu answered none of them.

"I just need to talk to my sweetheart alone for a bit," He said. The expressionless emotion on his face showed nothing about what he was feeling. Nothing at all.

"Sure." Hikari replied. They walked out of The greenhouse holding hands. When they were a good distance away, Ryuu's act crumbled.

"That was one of the worst ideas I have ever had," He shivered.

"Sorry, Ryuu. Um, what about the camera?" She asked.

"Oh, that…" He began. "Well, I kind of forgot to stop recording, so it'll be really long. There is a library near here, so take my phone and this chord and see if you can download it on one of the computers.

"The library… Has a computer?!"

"Never mind. Megumi and Jun are having a sibling time, so I'm free till six. C'mon." With that, Ryuu started running. It was not difficult for HIkari to catch up to him in the slightest. When they made it to Ryuu's house, he was sweating, but she was barely out of breath.

"Well, here we are…" His house was huge, yet quaint at the same time. As long as it had a computer, she would be fine. The suspense was almost driving Hikari crazy.

"Ok, let's go!" Hikari said quickly. She ran up the steps, Ryuu followed close behind.


	4. Mixed-up feelings and poison!

_—_

 _"What's the meaning of this?!" Takishima roared._

 _"I thought I told you, I love her, she loves me," Ryuu said._

 _"Is this some little — A little trick?!" His black aura was growing by the second._

 _"What do you mean? Kei, don't look at me like that." It was obvious that Ryuu was shaking because the camera was, too._

 _"Oh, cut the crap. You know very well that I like her, That Noa is just a cover. She knows it too. In fact, she was the one who suggested it." Takishima's tone was as bitter as unflavored medicine, his eyes as wild as a lion's._

 _"That's a first. Great Kei didn't have the plan."_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP! You're really getting on my nerves, you know that?!"_

 _"Why? Because I love the girl you do? Because she loves me too?!" Ryuu began to shout._

 _"I SAID, SHUT UP!" His veins pulsed on his forehead, and his fist was curled up into a ball of fire. At least, it looked like it. Suddenly his voice became cold and soft and slightly cracked, like an owl's. Yet, it was clear he was as anxious as a wild beast fighting for its sanity._

 _"I love her, and you know it. I know it. The whole world knows it. Except Hikari. That's why I followed Aki's plan. I thought… I thought it would make her come to her senses. Make her realize my feelings, make her see if she had some of her own. And it became spring time for her, but the wasn't with me at all. She was with someone else. One of my friends, in fact. Heh. One of my friends… STOLE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" The wild beast had lost control. He became crazy, if only for the few minutes. He even touched things and they blew to smithereens. His hate, his anger was so strong even a blind and deaf person would be able to sense it. Ryuu was petrified, and felt this mammal's anger. But for the sake of the plan, he couldn't do anything, not even move._

 _"You… Ryuu… Leave me be. It's time to go, anyway." Takishima's voice was as sad as Ryuu had ever heard it._

 _"Yes… Takishima." Ryuu turned and left, deep in thought._

Hikari was sitting at the desk, watching the camera's point of view, silent. Takishima… loved her? It was all a trick to make her realize… she loved him?! But they were rivals. How could they be rivals and be a couple at the same time?

"Takishima…" she whispered. His not-plan was about her, and no one knows what'll happen tomorrow. "Ryuu? I'm going home now. Thank you for your hospitality." She said.

"Anytime. Oh! Hikari, we might have to act a bit more tomorrow. are you up to the challenge after seeing this?" He asked.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" She smiled, but her eyes were sad. She walked home thinking about Takishima.

—

"That's what my parent's meant… I guess." Hikari nearly bumped into the door to her house.

"Mother, Father, I'm home!" She yelled.

"Hello, dear," Her mother said. "Father is in the living room."

"Mother… Father… WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT TAKISHIMA'S MIXED-UP FEELINGS?!"

"Woah, Woah. What?"

"You know what I mean, stop playing with me. I'm going to my room," HIkari said in a sad voice. " _So Kei… loved me the entire time?! Takishima Kei… His name makes it hard to breath. But I'm his rival! It's just rebellious feelings! He has them, too, he's just getting mixed up!_ " Hikari encouraged herself. They were rivals, after all. The couldn't be lovers, right? …Right?

—

 **Just seventeen more days! will They realize their feelings? P.S. This will be just about never-ending, so hold on to your seats! Disclaimer: I don't own S.A, but I wish I did! Kawai!**

–

"Ryuu, do I look alright?" Hikari asked, gazing into his eyes.

"You look good in anything, my dear." Ryuu kissed the top of her head. Far away was Takishima, digging a hole with a dark aura around him.

"That's soooo sweet!" Several girls squealed. They were just doing a performance for the girls at the school to get on Takishima's nerves. He was sweating. When Hikari and Ryuu were done, which was in 5 minutes, Takishima was (purposely) drenched. He walked inside and Sat down, exhausted. Akira, Noa, Megumi, and Jun were all in the greenhouse when the fake-gold couple came in. His girlfriend stood next to him. Noa was wearing blush, which she never does.

"Takishima, are you okay? You look tired," Hikari observed.

"I'm fine." He said. The new plan was in action, nothing could stop it now. He and Aki got to gather and made something mischievous that would scare and sadden the entire S.A. He began sipping his tea.

"I got some scones, fresh baked from the bakery. I didn't really feel like cooking," Akira said.

"Yay! More food!" Tamadi grabbed a piece before Akira could do anything. "Id doden'd dased ad good ad Akira'd" He said with his mouth full. Noa was looking at Takishima in a nervous way.

"Are you sure you're alright, honey? You have me worried. " She asked.

"I'm fine, dear."

"Ok… Just remember that I love you, alright?"

"I love you, too." He stood up and kissed her with his partially wet lips, leaving a space of where the blush used to be. Then, he sat down and brought the teacup to his lips.

"Wait! Don't!" Noa yelled, but it was too late, he sipped some of the tea. He dropped the cup, making it break before his head fell forward and dropped on the table.

"Kei!" She screamed. Hikari immediately stood up and ran over to where Noa was.

"MY CHINA CUP!" Akira yelled. "Why?!" Everyone looked at her in a surprised way as if to say, 'You're worried about that now?!'

"Ermm…" She looked around, then dropped to her knees."Kei, why?!" Everything went back to the situation at hand.

Hikari checked his pulse. "Still breathing," she said in a worried tone. Everyone sighed in relief. They all turned to Noa.

"What made him pass out?" Megumi demanded on her notepad.

"I-it was… t-the blush… I-it's p-poison-n-n…" She said ,shocked. Then her tears began to flow. (

"What?! Why would you wear something that kills?!" Akira demanded. If anything, Akira should be wearing that, not Noa!

"We have to get a vet right away! …I mean, doctor!" Ryuu said.

"You're right. Akira, do you know of any doctors around here?" Hikari asked.

"I-I know a very good one. The best in Japan, actually. He isn't far from here, only a few minutes away." Noa stated, cutting off Akira. "H-he usually goes to peoples' homes, I-I'm sure he could come here…"

"Alright. What's his number?" Tamadi asked.

"I-It's alright, I'll call him." Noa typed in the number on her phone while all of special a (Besides Takishima,) talked about how they did, or didn't, trust the girl with the green eyes.

—

When the doctor came to the S.A, he was wearing a white coat that went down to his ankles. He was a bit taller that Takishima, and his hair was blue and ruffled. After having to pass many weird girls and one very angry principal, he was very surprised at what he saw.

"Ms. Aki, what are you doing here?" The doctor asked, surprised.

"No time to explain, Takishima's in trouble! I don't know what is in my makeup, but in someway it was poisonous and somehow Kei got it into his system!" Noa exclaimed.

"The kind one of your father's business partners created? Oh, this is very, very bad."

"W-why? What is it?" Hikari nervously asked. He turned to the thick-skulled girl.

"You see, there is this chemical called anterpurioxide that is often used in dyeing roses to a deeper red in America. This smart man found a way to use it in Japan in a way so it gets ground into a powder and mixed in a concoction that is able to go on the human skin, but not into the body. If it would in some way find its way into a human body the person would surely die within 7-14 days. The amount of toxin in the body decides how much the person suffers." The doctor paused. "He shouldn't go to his home, we don't know how his father will react. Will anyone be able to take him home with them?"

"I can't," Ryuu said. "And I don't think the rest of us can, either. Our parents know each other very well, and news could leak out." Many S.A members nodded.

"I might be able to," Hikari said. "I can just tell my parent's he's sick and cannot go home, plus we don't have any real connections. Besides our parents being friends, but I can make it work, I guess. But, how will we tell his father and Sui?"

"Leave that to me when the time comes." The doctor replied. "If they get angry, it'll be best for them to blame it on me."

"No, you had nothing to do with it. I should tell them," Noa said.

"Ms. Aki, you shouldn't risk your father's business for a mistake. It's unreasonable!"

"It's unreasonable to make someone suffer for the wrongdoings of yourself," she replied, her eyes still red. "Besides, my father will understand. He's as sly as a fox, we'll be alright."

The doctor looked very uncomfortable letting Noa do this. "Very well…" He said nervously. "But, at least let me do this." He opened a medical kit that was in his coat. It had several bottles in it. He took out one of them and handed it to Hikari. "These are antibiotics," he said. "Give one of these to him a day, it will make him feel better."

"A-alright…" Hikari took the bottle and put it in her pants pocket. There was an awkward silence.

"You know, I thought Akira was going to be the death of him, not some stupid toxin," Tamadi laughed nervously.

"You too?" Megumi asked on her toy pad.

"Same," Jun chuckled slightly.

"Really? I mean, I thought I would too, but all of you thought so as well?" Akira asked.

"Akira, you act like a poorly trained bull dog whenever he does something you don't like," Ryuu said. "And you think we don't notice how hostile you are toward him? Honestly, you're almost as bad as H—" he caught himself. "A-as a dodo bird." Noa laughed sadly, knowing what he was about to say.

"Yeah… the way you used to call him a monster, the way he'd shrug it off like he was horse hair and you were water, and he'd always do things to annoy me, Takishima'd always call me rank two. I-I'd be surprised if he ever called me that again." Hikari smiled sadly. "The way his face never changed, the way he'd always look out for all of us, no matter what… will he ever do that again? Will he ever chase me around in circles, or rush down a hill getting scratched and cut for one of his friends again? Will he… will he ever smile at me or… Or challenge me ever again? Will we ever be able to sit down in these chairs, at this table without thinking about him? Will you, Akira, be able to punch Tamadi just once, without thinking about all the times we all had here together? Will we ever be able to look at Noa again without feeling a sadness deep in your heart?" She turned toward Aki.

"Will you be able to live with yourself, killing the love of your life? Will you ever be able to put on makeup or look at yourself in the mirror without thinking about him?" Throughout all of this Hikari never shed a single tear. She turned to Takishima. "Will any of you be able to live with the fact that you could have done something to stop it?" Her lip trembled. "… Will I?" A single tear fell on the ground. But it wasn't Hikari's.

It was Tamadi's.

Then another. And another.

"H-how will we be able to do anything in our daily lives without thinking of him again?" He asked. There was a minute of silence before the bell rung.

"Well, time to go! See you all tomorrow!" Hikari said in a happy voice. She picked up Takishima and smiled at the S.A. Many were in tears. "Hey, guys, cheer up," She said. "What good will crying do? Tears won't stop the pain, being sad won't change anything. Why waste our time?" She suddenly became serious. "C'mon, guys. Let's just go home." Hikari walked out of the building, a dying teen in her arms.

"I-I'd better go," the doctor said. "Best of luck with you all. I-I'm so sorry for your loss."

—

"Mother, Father, I'm home!" Hikari yelled. "Takishima isn't feeling so well, can he stay here until he gets better?"

"WHAT?!" Her mother exclaimed. "Takishima isn't feeling alright? I never thought that would happen… Alright, I guess. Should we inform his parents?"

"U-uh… T-they already know, mother…" Hikari lied. "Is it alright with father?"

"As long as you don't enter the kitchen, everything should be fine with your father…" Her mother said. Hikari walked up the stairs to her bedroom and laid Takishima on her bed. He coughed.

"Y-you're up? Are you hungry?" Hikari asked, surprised.

"I-I'm fine, Hikari…" He replied. "B-but where am I?" He coughed. "W-what happened?"

"T-Takishima…" She said **(Can anyone else see the sad face? {T-T} )** "How do I say this… Y-you only have about 10 days to live." She managed to choke out. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why is that?"

"No need to explain," Hikari quickly waved her hands, a lopsided smile on her face. "… Alright. You got poison into your system and you, technically, have 7-14 days to live. I-I'm sorry…"

"Noa must be heartbroken…" He said.

"EH?! You're thinking about Noa now when you're about to die?!" She asked.

"My death cannot be avoided, Hikari. I'd think you'd know that." He replied. He smiled a bit.

"W-well, would you like t-to do anything before you die?" She asked. "You know, go on a ferris wheel, eat 2 pounds of junk food in a minute, anything?"

"No, not really…" He said. "Just spend my entire days with you, Hikari." She blushed.

"I-I don't think you really have a choice." She laughed. "After all, I am your caretaker." Hikari paused. "What would you like to do while we're still t-together?"

"Anything you want, Hikari. Whatever you'd like…" He said before he drifted off into sleep. Hikari sighed. It was just like she took care of him before; he was all crazy. Probably doesn't even care he only has so long to live. Oh well.

—

 **Yes, I did make the chemical up... Plz don't hate because of it. Anyway, sorry for not updating! I've kinda have not done anything but a few chapeters in the last months T–T. Please R &R!**


End file.
